What a Book can do
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: GrayxMary One-shot. Rated M for a reason and written just for fun. The consequences of reading certain books can drive a person to all sorts of actions. No flames please. (Cover Art by ChibiRaccoon aka: me.)


Title: What a Book can do

Pairing: GrayxMary

Genre: Romance (sorta?)

Note: I do not write smut. ...(sweats heavily.) Okay fine. Just this once. (Liar) Whatever. I just don't usually write it but I was in the mood for some basic lemony goodness. It was hard to pick between my favorite pairings for HM but GrayxMary has (even now) such few loyal followers so lo and behold, there was smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series of Harvest Moon. I really really really wish I did though.

* * *

 _What a Book can do:_

* * *

"Mmmph!"

She was trying so hard to be quiet. The curtains had been drawn on the window, one of her hands grasping the oak railing in front of her while the other covered her mouth desperately as she tried to hold her screams in. There was no telling when someone would open the front door that was on the first floor, jingling the little gold bell, but she didn't want to take a chance that they would hear her loud moans.

Her skirt was hiked up over her hips, her simple cotton panties hanging from one leg as she raised her rear as high as she could. She moved in time with the lean body standing behind her as they thrust into her. The hands gripping her on either side were rough, calloused, and delightfully strong, guiding her rear to them to give their momentum even more power. She moaned louder, shutting her eyes in pleasure. Her hand could only muffle so much and she groaned with the force he pounded into her.

It had been a reoccurring scenario for the last several weeks. Since the start of winter visitors to the library had been few and far between. There weren't many people willing to brave the chilling weather just to read a book (Mineral Town was frighteningly low on avid readers) and she had been keeping herself entertained with working on her novel. Or at least she used to until a certain apprentice blacksmith had made a certain suggestion that led to certain events that would have made Ann's fiery hair whiten just to hear.

She knew she was supposed to be the good girl. The one no man would be ashamed to take home to his mother. She had spent so much of her life living through the pages of her books and rarely indulging in practical experience. But when a shipment of books full of 'questionable content' had been mistakenly delivered to her library she found herself weak to the allure of the forbidden. The only person who had been in close vicinity when she had unwrapped the bundle and squeaked with florid awareness had been Gray, who had rushed to her side in concern. It took several attempts before she was able to put together words that could construct some crazy sort of sense that Gray would understand. Once he realized what she had been trying to say his face flushed horribly, clashing with his flaxen hair. She had been fully prepared to furiously tape the box back up and place a return to sender tag on top when Gray surprised her by reaching in, pulling a copy out, and proceeding to open a random page and read. She swore that she would die of spontaneous combustion right then and there but somehow she managed to continue breathing as she studied her (as she tentatively called him) boyfriend's face. Though he retained the pink tinge in his cheeks his expression was not horrified or abashed as she expected but seemed to be rather contemplative in comparison. Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself grabbing another copy of the paperback from the box and slowly beginning to read. Unlike Gray, Mary had to start from the beginning so it was good minute before she got to anything remotely lewd but once she did Mary could almost feel all moisture leave her tongue.

She glanced at Gray who had sat back on the floor in a more comfortable position, his brows so high they blended into his hairline. Gulping, trying to force down a lump that had formed in her throat, Mary returned to the pages, fidgeting as she read over paragraphs that took up the span of whole pages, describing in alarmingly great detail all sorts of sordid facts. At one point she had been so shocked by the nature of what she was reading that she physically jerked back in response, knocking her glasses off her nose and clattering to the floor. Whatever spell Gray had been under was broken as he instinctively reached out and grabbed the lenses just as she did. The reaction to the touch of skin on skin after reading such an interesting piece of literature was almost comically funny. Both reared back as if stung, breathing hard with erratic eye gestures, the glasses sitting between them on the floor. Mary shot her hand out quickly to snatch them up and discourage any repeats of the experience. Gray muttered something under his breath and stood, holding a hand out to help her up. He didn't look at her and she kept her eyes on her shoes as she took his hand and rose. They dropped the contact as soon as possible and Gray grumbled to himself about something before wiping his brow and rushing out the door.

Mary had watched him go with mixed emotions. She strongly had no idea how to feel though she couldn't deny that there was a small shred of thrill in her belly from what she read. Gray obviously had been a little hot under the collar and she would admit to feeling a bit warm herself.

He returned the next day at the usual time. When his piercing blue eyes landed on her own brown ones, he hurriedly turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading towards a bookcase near the back of the building. She watched him go sadly, wondering if perhaps the moment from the day before had damaged whatever precarious bond they had shared. Such thoughts darkened her mood and she retreated to her desk, attempting to write and finding herself daydreaming of forbidden fantasies.

He managed to shock her further when, almost an hour later, he stomped to her desk and slammed his hands on the edge. Jumping she turned to him with wide eyes, her glasses askew, and they shared a single look before he surged forward, grabbing her face in his hands and planting his lips firmly over hers.

It hadn't been their first kiss. Nor their second. But the space of time between the first two had been extensive and full of awkward looks and shy gestures. Their third was rough and hard and _electric_ and it felt so so good. Their fourth didn't have to wait as long as the second or third as Mary got up and walked around her desk to fall into his waiting arms. Her hands were in his hair, knocking his hat to the ground, relishing in the feel of soft tresses between her fingers as she pressed herself against him with a startling need that she had never expected to display. His own body reacted to her demands by wrapping her up and lifting her clear off her feet as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth with little resistance. He planted her butt right there on her desk, knocking her name plate and notepad to the floor with a loud clang but neither bothered noticing as she guided her legs until they were wrapped around his waist and he was trailing hot wet kisses along her neck.

That had been the start of it all. Silent though it had been, a mutual agreement had been reached that day. Mary had taken to anticipating the hour that he would arrive every day even more so than she already did, always sitting at her desk with impatience worrying her until he crashed through the door. Gray would enter with his eyes already searching the desk for her. His sullen demeanor only worsened when another visitor was in the library and he would glare until they found their book or left from the discomfort that having his gaze burned into their back caused. They had never been caught but there had been close calls. They had taken to spending their time on the second floor of the building, behind the shelves on farming basics, so as to give themselves a few moments notice should anyone walk in. In the beginning it had been simple. Experimenting with touch, getting to know each other intimately. Yet it changed when they had spent several hours after closing on the couch that had been conveniently placed on the ground floor for patrons and they crossed the line between friends and lovers. She had screamed with pain and desire while he grunted from the might of his release and as they spent the aftermath catching their breath he had reached over and wiped a tear from her eye and she had gripped him to her in a hug that she hoped conveyed all she felt.

All barriers fell after that. He discovered things about her he never would have imagined before, such as her love of foreplay. Her porcelain skin was sensitive to his touch and a single stroke along her thigh while she may be chatting to Ann was all it took. He would be sitting next to her at the inn and she would stop, finish her sentence, and scamper out the door, blushing furiously. Naturally he would follow after giving her a few minutes to beat him to the library and tossing a random excuse Ann's way but it thrilled him to have such power over the adorably shy girl. He also happily came to the conclusion that despite her meekness in the public's eye, she was an adventurous soul behind closed doors and would never say no to anything outright. She kept him elated and satisfied at every turn with her inquisitive and thoughtful ways. It was so incredible and he sent thanks to the Goddess that he had her.

At that moment however they were being rather risky. It was just past noon and he had been given the day off (a _very_ rare occurrence) by his grandfather and he had wasted no time surprising her at the library with a heated kiss that quickly evolved into more. She knew that the chance of being caught was higher during opening hours but she couldn't bring herself to fight him with rational thought when her body had been more than ready for him the instant his fingers had found her. She held onto the railing as if it could somehow keep her from giving into the ecstasy she felt as his member glided over her dripping lips before wrenching into her. She cried out from the sheer violence he showed her as he hooked one of her legs over his arm so as to give himself better leverage. Mary felt her hair come undone from her braid as his dick assaulted her, his hands slamming her ass against his pelvis. Their movements had picked up speed and she could feel herself building up.

As he smashed himself into her faster, Mary almost felt her blood run cold when a little ding from the bell below sounded. She wasn't sure if Gray had heard or not but it hardly mattered because he refused to cease his relentless onslaught. Gasping, Mary's fingers squeezed against her lips so hard, begging the scream to stay in. There was a voiced inquiry from below but even Mary had to admit that she was too far gone to care. The clapping of their skin suddenly seemed to be deafening and Mary couldn't quite stop the tears or her cry as she came, Gray's movements halting as he spilled into her.

There was silence and they came down from their high, breathing heavily, Mary slowly turned her head to smile contentedly at Gray with feverish eyes, loving the way he watched her.

From below a certain blonde haired farmer could only gape in shock as she stared up at the second story banister, watching the two lovers post-coitus and numbly shaking as a pair of white panties fell from above and onto the floor in front of her.

If anyone noticed that Claire never, _ever_ , returned to the library again they were smart to just keep that observation to themselves.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

...Really have nothing to say... Only that I think Gray and Mary need more love. This was done for shits and giggles.


End file.
